


A Whole Lot of Baggage

by shesleaving



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Quentin is a good guy in this, lots of inner monologue, read the notes, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesleaving/pseuds/shesleaving
Summary: Peter doesn't know what he wants anymore, but he does know who he wants, and it's even worse than his first problem.





	A Whole Lot of Baggage

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first ever thing I wrote for them, I just never posted it because I felt like I was spamming. I love over thinking things. 
> 
> More importantly, this is a future fic that takes place seven years after the whole trip to Europe so MJ and Peter have been together since then. He's 24 in this since I'm gonna assume that he was 17 when he got "blipped" (the MCU messed up the timeline so bad smh) and they're married. Also, Beck is from an alternate universe making him good, so when they got rid of the elementals he and Peter stayed in touch and have been talking since then. Beck is 35 in this and I'm just gonna say he was 28 during the whole elemental crisis ( Is it a stretch? Yes. Do I really care? No.) Also, this isn't an anti-MJ thing, I love her, I just kinda feel like their relationship was a little forced in FFH like it came out of nowhere.

Peter stirred for what seemed like the tenth time in five minutes while sighing, realizing he wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon. He turned and looked at MJ's sleeping form next to him and drank in her features.

She looked so much younger when she was asleep.

All the stress of dealing with Peter when she was awake was put on hold when she was dreaming of who knows what. _Probably of a better life, _Peter thought without a hint of guilt. He knew that's what he would be thinking of at least.

Ever since that damn trip to Europe, they have been together. It seemed like a good idea at the time, Peter was depressed out of his mind when he returned from the snap. He wanted a distraction from it, anything to take his mind of the pain before he did something permanent. MJ was the only thing that seemed reasonable at the time, she was the only person who would let him talk about his burdens without trying to come up with a positive outlook to them. She was brooding all the time back then for no reason, it seemed like the perfect match. Now, however, she has a reason to be unhappy. Peter knows that she cries before he gets home from patrol late at night. He never stops her either, he just goes right back out the window to someone who doesn't cry because their husband is having an affair.

God only knows how much MJ tries to keep it together for the sake of the marriage, but Peter knows that he's the reason it won't work out.

Peter turned around in bed and got up, knowing that the rest of the night would be spent sleepless if he didn't go and see him. Not bothering to change, he put on his web-shooters and made for the window. He turned around one more time to make sure MJ was still sleeping before quietly slipping out and disappearing into the chilly New York City air.

-

Peter tucked his head under Becks chin and closed his eyes, content. Beck carded his hand through Peter's hair and hummed happily.

This was almost like a routine for Peter. Toss and turn all night, think about how unhappy he was in his failing marriage, remember there was someone out there who would listen, and go out the damn window to find him.

Europe. It all started and ended in Europe.

If someone told Peter that he would be in love by the end of his trip he would have grinned and said: "_That's_ _the plan!"._

God, he was so stupid.

Furry recruited him for a mission which he did not want to take part in until he met him.

Peter opened his eyes and looked up at Beck.

His eyes shone even in the dark.

"I love you."

Beck looked down at Peter and grinned. He pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head while looking out the window to the night time skyline.

"I love you too."

This wasn't the first time they've said this. Hell, it wasn't even close. He said it to Beck three months before he said it to MJ.

That was when he realized he was fucked.

Peter turned his head to discard the thought. He was never unhappy when he was with Beck, why start now?

Beck has been so understanding, so good.

He knows that it breaks her heart when she hears him crying over him, but it's like a switch has gone off in Peter's head regarding her feelings. Once upon a time, he did care about what MJ thought and how she felt. Part of him still does.

He just knows it's not enough to make him want to stay.

He and Quentin have talked about his current _predicament, _and every time it ends with one word floating around in Peter's head when he looks at MJ.

Divorce is nothing new to him, it's not like he hasn't had friends who have had their parents get divorced, but for some reason, it doesn't seem real when Peter thinks about it in terms of himself. He never thought that he would ever get married to be divorced.

But every time he looks at Quentin, he thinks it might not be so bad.

One of these days, when he's gained enough courage, he will be the one to break the news to MJ. He knows she'll never have it in herself to bring it up.

He feels Quentin shift behind him and Peter turns to look at his partner with tired eyes.

"I couldn't even see your eyes, but it doesn't take that much to know you're thinking." Quentin teases. Peter sighs and turns back around to lean into him more.

"You know what I'm thinking about, no point in beating around it," Peter says while looking out the window. He feels Quentin's arm move as he grabs Peter's hand to bring to his mouth. Beck kisses each knuckle as he looks at the ceiling.

"I know you don't like talking about it, that's reason enough to beat around it," is all Beck says into the silence. Peter huffs at that and looks ahead at the door.

"Maybe... I want to talk about it now," he says while closing his eyes.

He can practically hear Quentin's thoughts as they yell with a sense of joy at the fact that he finally wants to talk.

"Ok..." Quentin says almost hesitantly. "What do you wanna talk about?"

That bastard sure knows how to lie.

"I've been thinking that maybe now is the only time I will ever feel like this. I feel like now I can do it and not regret it later."

"What's there to regret?" Quentin asks with confusion seeping into his voice.

Peter huffs again and turns around to fully look at Beck. He laces their hands together and looked down at the bed.

"Lots of things."

Beck looks at him with his eyebrows furrowed. He opens his mouth to speak but Peter beats him to it.

"I don't regret us, I never will, and it's not even regret it's just..." Peter trailed off, "I feel like I failed, we've been together since _high school_ and everyone just expected so much from us. People thought we were gonna stay together forever. Then I met you and I realized that she wasn't the one I wanted to spend forever with," Peter finished off as he looked anywhere but Beck. "I never thought divorce would happen to me. It never seemed like an option when I thought about getting married even when I knew it was a mistake when the person I wanted to be with was right in front of me. I mean, I said I love you to _you _first!" he exclaimed. Peter had never said this much before. All of his regrets suddenly swam to the surface as if they were tired of drowning.

Quentin let go of Peter's hand and brought his finger up to his chin. He tilted it up so Peter was looking him in the eyes.

"No one goes into a marriage thinking that they'll be divorced, but that's the whole point of the word. All I want is for you and me to be happy without having to worry about sneaking around. I can't even be seen with you in daylight because god knows MJ would skin me if she saw me with you. If divorce is the only way for that to happen, then so be it. I just wanna be with you," Quentin finished while gazing at Peter with the softest look he had ever seen him wear. Peter grabbed the hand that Quentin was holding his chin with and held it tightly.

"So be it."

-

Peter walked through his apartment door and stopped to look at MJ as she sat at their dining room table. She smiled at him but it wasn't all there.

"How was work?" she asked conversationally. She tends to do this, make conversation to make sure they still talked.

They would talk right now, that was certain.

"I need to talk to you MJ," was all Peter answered.

It was all MJ needed to hear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess the song that this was inspired by?


End file.
